


"I like a Healer"

by WeezlBot



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Generally plotless, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 08:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19422172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeezlBot/pseuds/WeezlBot
Summary: Will gets self-depreciating easily. Sometimes it comes out in words.





	"I like a Healer"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting more things from my private drabble doc. This is another short one.

“Why don’t you sing more often?” Kayla asks suddenly. She and Nico are curled up like bookends on either side of Will in his and Nico’s bed.

“Because I can’t sing for shit, that’s why,” Will laughs, letting his head fall back onto the pillows in a dramatic gesture. 

“Bull,” Nico butts in. “I’ve heard you sing. You’ve got a lovely voice.”

“... I thought Italians were supposed to know music,” Will protests weakly. “At least I did until right now.”

“Kayla, you’re an Apollo kid. Are you okay to back me up?”

“... To be honest, I’ve only heard him sing at campfires, and everyone sings at campfires,” Kayla tries. Her arm jerks up and her limp hand slaps her across the face. 

“Okay, that’s not the truth. When did you hear me sing? I never sing in public,” Will demands gently. 

“... Once, after Manhattan. You were singing while trying to play C… the old guitar we keep in the cabin. You didn’t see me come in. I never told you because… because I know how shy you are about… about your voice. And your music skills.”

“... Because you’re all so  _ good.  _ I sound like  _ shit  _ compared to you. Kayla, you sing better than me. That’s just objective fact,” Will protests. 

“Will, you’re comparing apples to oranges. We have different skill sets, you and I. We’re different  _ people. _ Also, your skills are  _ valuable. _ You save lives. I hit things with other things and sing. Do you see the difference?” 

“I…”

“I  _ hope  _ you see the difference,” Nico cuts in.

“... I… I guess so, but… I’m not a hero. No one’s gonna talk about me in a hundred years. Hell, they won’t talk about me in ten. I mean, when you sing or fight or… or become an athlete, you leave a mark. A legacy. No one cares about a healer. Hell, no one even  _ likes  _ a healer,” Will spouts miserably.

_ “I _ like a healer,” Nico murmurs. 

“...  _ Why?  _ I’m  _ worthless!”  _ Tears start eking their way out of Will’s eyes. Kayla hugs him tight.

“... Because I love _you,”_ Nico whispers. “Look, I can fight. Kayla can fight. Lou and Cecil can fight. Anyone can learn to fight and hurt and kill. Will, the reason we love you is because you can _fix_ and _heal_ and _revive._ We don’t love you for your singing ability or your fighting ability, or lack thereof. We love you for your _heart._ And that’s made of gold.”

“Amen,” Kayla whispers.

Will buries his head in between theirs and lets a few tears slip. “Thanks.

“Thanks.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't care what you say. Will "I Sing To Heal People" Solace sings like an angel.  
> Also, I had an Apollo kid OC (named Claire) who I had die in the Battle of Manhattan. That's the name Kayla started to say when she was talking about the old guitar. Sorry for any confusion.  
> Also also, I headcanon that Apollo kids have tells that go off when they lie. Will sneezes and Kayla gets some form of phantom-hand syndrome that slaps her whenever she lies.


End file.
